Neo
Appearance Neo has a bit of a reputation for being a trendsetter and lover of sparkly things, and this is well deserved. She's almost always seen wearing a colorful array of bracelets, charms, and many other small trinkets. Along with being a restaurant owner, she makes jewelry as a hobby, and she always knows what's going to be the new trend. Her favorite headdress has a false gold base, with colored diamonds hanging all around it and a real diamond on the forehead, but she owns at least 3 more. The one she wears when cooking is significantly less gaudy, with a simple blue velvet base and a ring of diamonds. However, under all her glittering jewels lies relatively simple scales. She's mostly black, with stripes and splashes of orange on her back. Her eyes are large and emerald green, and they seem to shimmer as she moves. Personality Neo is generally an outgoing, fun-loving dragon. She sometimes seems to have this sad cloud over her, but that's almost always a sign that she's been up for way too long and needs sleep badly. Even then, singing her favorite songs can cheer her up. She's put her past behind her; a bad childhood is no reason to not have fun! Neo's also gotten therapy, so that helps. For a short time after Scorpion died, she couldn't seem to dispel her demons, but now all she needs is a little partying or working in her shop to cheer her up. History As mentioned in her personality, Neo had a bit of a bad childhood. Her father was a pathological liar, and her mother had bipolar, so between that and her ADD, she wasn't a lot of fun, to say the least. People who knew her when she was young are shocked to find her today; when she was little she was almost the opposite of how she is today, quiet and obedient and withdrawn. But that changed when she was around 4. She met a HiveWing named Scorpion and suddenly, she felt completely different from how she was before. She felt happy and outgoing and most of all, ''brave. ''She didn't completely stop obeying authority, of course; she was smart enough to realize that would get her killed. However, she pushed the boundaries when she could, even fighting back against her parents and objecting when they did wrong. However, for a while, she became bitter and angry again after Scorpion died when part of Mantis Hive collapsed. As she tried to work through this, her father left her mother and took Neo with him to (hive connected to Mantis). Even at the age of 6, this, on top of everything else left her devastated. She left him, saying bitterly, "You took me away when I needed both of you! Even if mom wasn't the best, she tried, ok?!" All alone in an unfamiliar hive, it occurred to her that this might have been a bad idea. Asking around, she discovered that she could live with a group of young HiveWings until she got back on her feet. Special Traits (Special Trait) (Explanation of trait) etc. etc. Trivia * * * * * * * Relationships Example- positive reaction (+) Example2- positive-neutral reaction (+-N) Example3- neutral reaction (N) Example4- negative-neutral reaction (- -N) Example5- negative reaction (-) Natu: She sees him as too grumpy, not having enough fun. However, she still loves him. In fact, every year she gets him some jewelry. Neo knows he thinks she's a ditzy fool, but since when has she cared? (+N) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:HiveWings Category:Work In Progress